The size of the female breast is determined by such variables as heredity, pregnancy and lactation, total body weight, nutrition, and the body's hormone balance. The breast is composed mostly of fat plus the mammary glands, and no way is presently known to increase either of these tissues on demand, except by increasing total body weight. The woman who gains weight may also gain breast size, but at the expense of negating the attractive physical appearance for which the larger or more prominent breasts may be desirable.
Contrasted with and independent of breast size is the total breast measurement which includes the circumference of the chest and which can be changed, developed and increased through exercise. The total breast measurement is that which determines a woman's brassiere size (as opposed to cup size), and in comparision with waist and hip measurements popularly define body shape and attractiveness.
It is a recognized fact that the size of a muscle, as well as its strength and tone, can be increased through exercise, and that properly designed exercises performed on a regular schedule will help improve and enlarge the muscles more quickly. Thus, total breast measurement can be enhanced by exercise procedures directed to the two muscles related to and lying under the female breast--the pectoralis major and the pectoralis minor.
The pectoralis major is a broad thick triangular muscle at the upper and fore part of the chest which assists in drawing the shoulder forward and rotating the arm inward; the pectoralis minor is a thin flat triangular muscle, situated at the upper part of the thorax under the pectoralis major, which assists in drawing the shoulder forward and downward. In any position, if the arm is held rigid at the elbow joint, these two muscles are used almost exclusively in moving the shoulder and the arm. When these two muscles are exercised and increased in size, the resulting thickening also increases the total breast dimension.
It is also a recognized fact that a program of regular, properly designed exercise has both specific and general advantages which can positively affect the total breast measurement. Among the general benefits are better circulation, body tone, stamina, well being an overall improvement of health and attitude. Among the specific benefits of exercise are better posture and carriage which results from both physiological and psychological stimuli; when a woman stands and walks more erectly and proudly, her total breast measurement and appearance both increase.
In using most presently available exercise equipment or following exercise procedure without proper supervision and guidance, a great deal of exercise effort goes to waste, is misdirected or badly performed. Coaching is required to assure the best results from exercise, and to monitor against physical strain or accident resulting from misuse of equipment or poor exercise performance.
Prior art devices for developing the female breast through exercise specifically concentrating on the pectoralis muscles are primarily of hand-held design, with their resistances directed toward compressing or expanding their individual parts. In either instance, the value of the exercise is severely limited, since the range of movement in a hand-held device of this type is comparatively small, not permitting the muscles to move from full relaxation to full flexion and back again. Moreover, hand-held devices are neither comfortable to hold nor safe, since they operate by the action of compression or tension springs; they must be released completely before the user can put them down without possibility of injury.
When weightlifting devices are used for exercising the two pairs of pectoralis muscles, they normally bring into use other muscles of the arms, shoulders, neck and back, developing them in strength, shape and size. This type of development preferred for male physique is usually both inappropriate and undesirable for female appearance and attractiveness.
Even those conventional weight-lifting devices designed for more general exercise patterns such as hand-held bars or dumbells have the disadvantages of the relatively high degree of exertion required for their use, the possibility of accident or injury through misuse; other weight-lifting devices operating through pulleys require mounting on rigid stand, wall or other support.
Taking into account all of the above information, the ideal exercise device for improving total breast measurement should provide the following features and benefits:
1. Its use should exercise the pectoralis major and minor muscles as exclusively as possible, and through the fullest possible range of positions and motions.
2. Its inherent construction should facilitate exercising in the prescribed manner, and should make it all but impossible to perform the exercise incorrectly or for the user to strain, over exert, or injure herself in use.
3. It should provide a range of adaptability to a user's changing strength and physical growth, serve to maintain optimum development after it has been reached, and allow for maximum benefit from each use.
4. It should be simple to assemble, set up and use so as to encourage exercizing as regularly as prescribed; comfortable to use; easy to store; smooth in operation, attractive, and ruggedly constructed for long-lasting effective use.